Jamie's Visit to the Clinic
by Winter Oak
Summary: HM: Magical Melody. Jamie visits the clinic for a vaccination or rather, she is dragged to the clinic by Jack. What follows? Total chaos of course!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

Author's Note: This story is just for fun so please don't take it too seriously. That being said, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Jamie's Visit to the Clinic

"What do you think you are doing?" Jamie yelled as Jack dragged her across the village. The purple haired rancher tugged angrily back at the end of her poncho which Jack had a firm grasp on. After several attempts, the rancher crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled angrily. She had no intention of having her poncho being torn in half so she sighed and grudgingly complied as she was pulled into the clinic.

Huffing angrily as she dropped down on to the patient's chair, Jamie demanded to know what was going on. Her ice-blue eyes glittered angrily as she watched an embarrassed Jack.

"See, I wanted to help you Jamie," Jack began, looking at Jamie worriedly.

"I don't need any help from you," Jamie spat.

"Everyone needs help sometimes," Jack insisted with a smile plastered on his face. Jamie twitched.

"Get to the point. And stop smiling at me!"

Jack smiled weakly.

Hearng footsteps enter the room, Jamie turned around to see Dr. Alex walking towards her. The man nodded in greeting, his dark eyes glittering in welcome. Jamie sneered and crossed her arms angrily over her chest. Either the doctor didn't see her sneer or simply chose to ignore it because he continued to approach her in a friendly manner.

"Ever since I have opened this clinic, you haven't set foot in here once," Alex explained gently as he gazed down at his clipboard. The man sat down in the wooden chair beside his desk and turned to look at Jamie. "Jack is just concerned for your health."

"I don't need a doctor," Jamie grumbled. She turned away from Alex, focusing on the sink near the entrance of the clinic. "Especially one who can't even take care of himself."

Doctor Alex ignored that comment as well. He was used to people commenting on him being absentminded. Even Martha made note to tease him about that everyday. He wasn't going to let Jamie discourage him.

"Everyone needs a check up once in a while," the doctor pointed out in a polite voice.

"I don't get sick," Jamie replied coldly, glaring up at the doctor in hopes that he would leave her alone. The doctor didn't seem to notice the glare. In fact, he continued to smile good-naturedly at her.

"It's just a check up and a vaccination," Doctor Alex said as he lightly tapped his pencil against his clipboard. His dark eyes scanned over the sheet on his clipboard and turned to focus on Jamie. "Everyone else in the village has been vaccinated except for you—"

"No, I am not going to let you stick objects into my body," Jamie snarled, pushing herself off the chair. This was stupid. She was leaving. "I'm out of here."

"Please calm down Jamie."

Jamie looked down to see an aquamarine-haired woman holding on to her arm. She smiled sweetly at Jamie as she pulled her back towards the doctor.

"It won't hurt that much," Gina said, trying to comfort Jamie.

Jamie growled as she looked down at the shorter woman. "I'm not afraid of pain."

The nurse flinched at Jamie's reply. The purple haired rancher felt somewhat pleased that at least someone was afraid of her glares. For a moment she thought she was losing her touch with Jack and the doctor smiling at her continuously no matter how hard she glared.

Pulling away from the nurse, Jamie stomped back towards the doctor.

"Make it quick," she barked.

"It's just one vaccination, we won't bother you again for quite a while after this," Alex said as he took out a needle. He smiled gently. Jamie twitched. "Now, I want you to relax."

Relax? How could she relax with him holding the needle while smiling insanely at her? Jamie's eyes narrowed as the doctor walked closer. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea after all. Jamie's eyes flickered between the needle and the smiling doctor. The choice she was going to make was apparent. Jamie pushed herself off the chair, preparing to bolt for the door but found the little nurse holding on to her arm.

"Let go of me," Jamie growled.

"Please calm down," Gina said desperately. Jack immediately appeared on Jamie's other side to hold her down.

"Let go of me, both of you!"

Seeing the needle coming closer, Jamie thrashed harder. The little nurse was caught by surprise and was thrown toward the nearest bookshelf, which topped over onto the floor. Books were tossed into the air from the impact and landed scattered across the entire clinic. Gina meanwhile lay unconscious, though relatively unharmed, by the bookshelf.

"I want out!" Jamie shouted, fighting Jack and making her way to the door on the clinic.

At that moment Dia chose to enter the clinic.

"Gina, I wanted to ask you—"

The dark haired woman gasped as she stepped on to a book strewn on the tiled floor and slipped, falling face first on to the floor of the clinic. Martha, who was walking right behind Dia tripped over the younger woman's body and tumbled on to the floor, falling unconscious as well.

Doctor Alex rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache rising.

"Jamie, if you would cooperate, we could finish this with no further damage done to anybody," the doctor said, trying his best to sound polite.

"No, I don't need any stupid vaccination!" Jamie shouted, still fighting her way to the door of the clinic. She didn't care about her poncho ripping anymore. Jack can rip it in half if he wanted --though she was sure to make him pay for it tomorrow-- but she was leaving. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

The doctor opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the door being flung open.

"What in the world is all this noise about?" the newcomer demanded. "How could anyone focus on making a beautiful cake with all this noise?"

The café worker stormed angrily into the clinic, stepping over Dia and Martha as she marched up to the doctor.

"What is going on?" Katie demanded, pointing a finger at the doctor's chest.

Alex coughed and gently pushed Katie's finger down.

"We're trying to give Jamie her vaccination," he explained, nodding towards the direction of Jamie and Jack. The latter was desperately clinging onto Jamie's arm.

Katie huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Grow up Jamie!" she growled as she marched up to the purple haired girl and clung on to her other arm. "Now get to the patient's chair and take the stupid vaccination!"

Jamie fought even harder, pulling Jack and Katie with her. The purple haired woman tripped over Martha and soon found Katie and Jack pulling her by her legs back to the doctor.

"Let go of me!" she wailed, clawing at the tiled floor.

"Good morning everyone," Ellen greeted as she walked in through the doorway. "I brought everyone some treats for…"

Ellen paused, looking slightly confused as she examined the room. Books and unconscious bodies were scattered across the floor, while Jamie was screaming bloody murder.

"Um… is there anything I can do?"

"Just ask Jack, he'll explain the situation," Doctor Alex called as he looked around for the lollipop he kept for kids. Jamie looked like she needed a lollipop.

Ellen cheered up as the farmer told her the story of how the situation came to be. She was sure that she would be able to help resolve the situation. Hopping over to Jamie, she pushed the purple haired woman onto a chair by the doctor's desk and grabbed a slice of cake out of the basket of treats she brought with her.

"You like cocoa cake don't you?" Ellen chirped. Without waiting for a reply, she stuffed the slab of cake into Jamie's mouth. "How does it taste?"

Jamie spat out the cake, coughing violently. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Ellen looked crestfallen. Everybody loved her cakes. Why did Jamie spit it out and ask if she was trying to kill her? The brown haired woman nibbled on her lip as she looked nervously at Jamie.

"Maybe you don't like cocoa. How about a piece of honey cake then?" Ellen asked hopefully, as she drew out another slab of cake.

Knowing what was coming, Jamie pressed her lips tightly together.

"It's not that bad is it?" Ellen asked tearfully, pushing the cake against Jamie's closed mouth.

Doctor Alex winced at the chunks of cake smeared across the clinic walls, documents, cabinets and floors. He didn't even want to fathom how long it would take to clean those.

"Have any of you seen Katie? I need her help at the café," Carl said as he poked his head in to the doorway. The café owner frowned softly as he took in the scene but kept his mouth closed.

"I'm here, Carl!" Katie called, dodging Jamie's flying fist.

"Oh… what are you doing here?" Carl asked as he looked around the clinic.

"We're trying to get Jamie to relax," Ellen explained as she turned to look at Carl. She pulled worriedly at her short locks of brown hair as she turned from Carl to Jamie. "I tried to give her some of my cakes but it seems like she doesn't like them. Maybe you can help."

Carl blushed softly upon seeing Ellen.

"Sure," he stuttered as he stumbled over Dia and Martha. Miraculously, he didn't trip over and fall unconscious.

He stopped in front of Jamie, examining the purple haired woman carefully.

"Mm… Jamie looks like the kind of person who likes pudding," Carl stated.

Ellen rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Carl ran his own café so he should have more knowledge in this field than her. The brown haired woman smiled, feeling more cheerful than before. At least that explained why Jamie didn't like her cakes. She was sure everyone liked her cooking. She searched her basket and realized that she didn't have any pudding with her.

"I didn't make any pudding today," Ellen finally said, feeling disappointment wash over her.

"Don't worry," Carl cried cheerfully as he dug into his pocket and drew out a carefully wrapped package. He always kept some pudding in handy and said that to Jamie. "It might be a little crushed though."

"You're all crazy!" Jamie shrieked.

Unwrapping the pudding, he shoved that into Jamie's mouth, while splattering pieces of the dessert all over the clinic. A few chunks landed on Jack's and Katie's head, as they were still holding Jamie. Meanwhile, Jamie was entirely covered in cake crumbs and pieces of sticky pudding.

"Oh, sorry Jamie, you were saying something?" Carl asked, looking apologetic as Jamie coughed violently, sending chunks of pudding flying out of her mouth.

"You're all crazy."

"It looks like she doesn't like pudding either," Carl noted. He raked his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, looking thoughtful. "Maybe jam?"

"No, I think she likes pie."

"No, no, Jamie looks like the jam type of person."

While Carl and Ellen argued in the corner, Ann poked her head into the clinic.

"Yoo-hoo! How is everybody? I came here to deliver the thingy you wanted Doctor," Ann called as she skipped into the clinic.

"Ann, watch out for the bodi—"

"Whoa!" Ann yelled as she tripped over Dia and landed on the floor with a thump. The orange haired woman blinked before picking herself off the floor. "It's okay, I'm fine! I'm used to tripping over stuff – and explosions too as a matter of fact. Wonderful day isn't it?"

Ann giggled as she gazed at everyone's dumbfounded expressions.

"Um… Ann, do you think you can do us a favor?" Jack asked as he struggled to hold Jamie's arm down.

Ann nodded cheerfully. "Sure Jack, what do you need?"

"Could you—"

"Let go of me!" Jamie yelled, trying her best to shove Katie and Jack aside.

"Yeah, um, Ann, could you help us with –ouch!"

Jack covered his right eye with his hand, wincing slightly as he glared at Jamie for punching him in the eye.

"Serves you right! Now let me go!"

Ann's eyes widened. "Oh… I see. You and Katie are glued to Jamie and need my help to unglue you three. Tsk, tsk –playing with glue again? I have just the tool for that!"

Meanwhile, Jamie, Jack and Katie were too busy struggling against one another to realize what Ann just said. Smiling happily, Ann drew out a strange gadget with needles and other sharp objects protruding from the end.

"Let's see how it does," Ann giggled as she approached the three.

Jamie was the first to notice Ann approaching.

"What the heck are you doing?" she demanded.

Jack and Katie backed away from Ann, pulling Jamie along with them.

"No Ann, I think you misunderstand!" Jack cried.

"No, I got it. Don't worry," she chirped as she started the machine.

_BOOM!_

The entire clinic was instantly filled with smoke. Coughing, Doctor Alex stumbled over to the window and opened it. The smoke slowly flowed out of the building, allowing the occupants to be able to see once again. Turning around to examine his clinic, Doctor Alex groaned. His desk and the surrounding walls were completely scorched. Documents, which used to be lying peacefully on his desk, were now tiny smithereens. Alex winced. Gina was going to scold him for this. Martha was probably just going to laugh at him --after she could get out of bed that is.

"Oops," Ann giggled. "No harm done. Everyone is fine right?"

The next person to burst in through the door was Bob.

"Hey, you look like you need help," he boomed, flexing his muscles. "What could I do?"

Jamie twitched while Alex closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Hey, how about I help too?" a new voice called from the doorway. Gourmet marched in, looking around the clinic. His eyes fell on Alex's medicine cabinet. "Oo… is there anything edible in there?"

Gourmet marched over to the cabinet and began digging through the contents.

Alex didn't reply, just merely looked around mournfully at the remains of his clinic.

"You know what, this isn't worth it," Jamie cried. She glared up at Jack and Katie. "Let go of me; I'll take the stupid vaccination."

Katie and Jack hesitated for a moment but finally agreed.

Pushing her sleeves up, Jamie marched over to Alex.

"Give me the stupid vaccination already!" Jamie demanded.

Doctor Alex nodded and drew out the needle. After taking a quick glance at Jamie, he stuck it into the purple haired woman's arm and injected Jamie with the vaccine. Jamie pulled her sleeve down roughly after Alex withdrew the needle.

"Happy now?" Jamie asked.

"That wasn't too bad now was it?" Alex asked tiredly.

Jamie merely grunted in reply. Seeing that nobody was going to say anything else or stop her from leaving, Jamie started toward the exit of the clinic, carefully treading over the books, bodies, and pieces of pastry littered across the floor.

Alex ran a hand through his ruffled black hair. Hopefully Jamie won't need a checkup for a while. Actually, he hoped that she never came back again. He knew that wasn't a nice thought to think, but after this visit, he would have to remodel the entire clinic.

The purple haired woman paused at the door.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to come here once in a while," Jamie admitted before leaving a stunned crowd behind.


End file.
